Soft toys and dolls are popular play items among children. Such toys usually have a human, animal or creature shape and are made with a soft, sometimes fluffy or furry, textile outer covering filled with a soft resilient filler material such as cotton fiber. While such toys are fun to play with and can be squeezed and cuddled children can quickly become bored of them. Children, during play, often like to pull, distort and deform objects and known soft toys either do not respond to such stimuli or are easily damaged by it.